Siren's Song
by Enchantments Contest
Summary: It was so easy for Edward Cullen to be enticed by a creature of such beauty and allure, but being under her spell has a price. Can Edward survive a seduction by a creature as powerful as Bella Swan?


**Enchantments Contest Entry**

**Title: **Siren's Song

**Word Count: **3,394

**Fantasy Element or Creature: **The Siren

**Summary: **It was so easy for Edward Cullen to be enticed by a creature of such beauty and allure, but being under her spell has a price. Can Edward survive a seduction by a creature as powerful as Bella Swan?

**Disclaimer: **All things Twi belong to Stephanie Meyers. I also borrowed the boat for this sail from Myg. **Lyrics by Tim Buckley "Song to the Siren"

~~0~~

I had been sailing for days without a destination. I let my love- my faithful boat Reckoner- lead the way on this uncharted journey. I trusted her. She knew I was searching for something and I had little idea of what it was. It seemed she was already aware.

We sailed until we reached an island- as if it had been Reckoner's path all along. It was the first land we had encountered in days and after so much time on the open seas, I was relieved to check my land legs.

I anchored just beyond a sand bar, careful not to run my love aground. I walked the length of the hull to the rear, mesmerized by the beauty of the sea. The water was always calming to me; it was the cure for my uneasy soul.

The moon had just begun its ascent into the sky from behind the ocean's edge, casting a shimmering line to the island's peaceful shore. I stepped onto the transom and followed the moon's path.

It led me to her.

I followed the crashing waves right to her. She was perched on a single boulder at the edge of the rocky beach, her back to me. She stroked her long auburn hair with her delicate fingers and in the moonlight it sparkled, like rubies floating in the air. She wore nothing but her beauty, shrouded only by her long fiery tresses which stretched to the sand.

She sang, whispering softly, not aware of me, of her audience. But the voice escaping from between her lips served only to put me under her spell. I hoped that she might turn around- I needed to see the lips that created such a beautiful song.

_"'Til your singing eyes and fingers_  
_Drew me loving into your isle_  
_And you sang_  
_'Sail to me..._  
_Sail to me and let me enfold you...'_

_Did I dream, you dreamed about me?_  
_Were you here when I was forsaken?_  
_Did I dream, you dreamed about me?_  
_Broken lovelorn on your rocks..."**_

And then she turned, her eyes meeting my unrelenting gaze.

Her mouth stopped moving but she continued to hum the song. I silently begged for her to sing again.

_"Sail to me... Sail to me and let me enfold you..."** _she repeated as if she'd heard my silent plea.

She had large, brown, inviting eyes; brighter than I had ever witnessed. Her lashes were a mile long and her supple lips a thirsty pink. As I stared, she bit them lightly.

That she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes upon was not to be doubted. That she could not possibly be human was certain. But what she was I had no idea.

I'd heard the legends of hopeless sailors losing their way on the open seas or finding themselves shipwrecked only to encounter a creature as lovely as her. They would be tempted and swayed to do her will only to be forced to an unknown fate. Many did not survive these encounters but those that did were forced to live the remainder of their lives in shame, hopelessly searching for the beautiful woman once again. Their lives were never the same since they were neither able to forget her beauty, her charm, her song or continue their lives as if she had never existed. These sailors walked always under her spell, never knowing if it was an altered state of reality or simply an unattainable dream. I wished to follow their footsteps. If I was dreaming I never wanted to wake.

"Do not come any closer," her warning words called to me; though they contained warning, her voice was too alluring. I simply could not resist.

Never for a moment had I thought such legends actually existed. If I had not seen her with my own eyes I still would not believe in their existence, in her charms, or in what she clearly had to be. Could the legends all be true? Could she be... a Siren?

"Please stay away," even her begging resounded like a subtle song too tempting to fight against, too fascinating to resist. Her voice made love to my ears and I needed more.

With each word she spoke I became more aware of what she was, what she had to be. She is a Siren- a Mermaid- a seductress of men's will. My will was already hers. I would gladly give her anything she wanted and more.

"No," she called once more.

But it is too late. My hands were already unbuttoning my tailored shirt and slipping it from upon my shoulders, my fingers unfastening my belt and releasing my jeans to the ground. With remarkable speed my hands rose above my head and I dove straight into the waiting water.

The water, cool and refreshing, was the only thing separating me from the Siren's song, and the Siren herself.

When I reached the shore I rose from the shallow waters and stepped lightly onto the sand. Water dripped from my icy skin.

Inhaling for the first time her scent reached my nose. It filled my mind, intoxicating my every thought. The salt and sweetness made my mouth salivate as the smell touched me to the core, wrapping itself around my heart, causing it to beat faster. I moved forward slowly, carefully.

She watched my movements, a small gleam in her eyes. "Please," she begged, "I do not wish to bring you any harm tonight."

"Harm me?" I chuckled at the ridiculous thought, "That's not possible."

"I hope that is true," she hesitated, "I've managed once before," she said as she scanned my physique; a hint of a smile reached her lips. She seemed pleased with what she saw.

"My Edward," she sang again.

"How do you know my name," I asked?

She simply smiled brighter.

"At least tell me yours; it's only fair that I learn what to call you my fair maiden."

"I am Bella," she sang,delightedly; her eyes glimmered when they caught the moon. I was lost in her gaze, unable to escape their lock on mine.

"Well Edward," she began, "you still seem strong enough- I do concede- but I cannot allow you to come any closer, if you wish to survive this encounter with me tonight."

"Survive this encounter?" I chuckled once more. "Bella, you cannot hurt me, I assure you. It is I who should be wary of hurting such an elegant creature as you."

I take two more steps.

"You do not understand," she offered forcing me to pause. "I am cursed in this body of mine, as stunning as it may seem to you. I am forced to summon unsuspecting sailors, such as you," she nodded in my direction, "to their ultimate doom." Her expression was filled with remorse. "I cannot control it, nor do I pretend to want to in your case."

A delicious smile spread across her pale face. My resistance to hold her is failing.

Three steps closer.

Her scent envelopes me at this close vicinity. It reaches up and curls itself around my ankle trying to pull me under. I fear for what I am may lead to her doom.

"Again Edward, I must warn you not to proceed," her words less menacing than before.

"Please Bella, I cannot stay away, your draw is too strong for me to withstand much longer." I hoped that by speaking the truth as I have it would convince her to let me get closer, close enough to touch her blushing cheeks, or stroke her shimmering hair.

"I am afraid of what will happen if you cannot resist my song."

"So am I," I speak softly, for the truth can be hard to say aloud.

Another two steps.

I am within arm's reach now and I cannot stop from reaching out to her.

"Don't," a faint word escapes her luscious lips.

I hope this is her final plea, for my hand is already inches from her skin.

"Do not fear Bella," my hand lightly sweeps her hair behind her ear. "I will not hurt you." This I am sure of only now, only having been able to resist as long as I have. I know I can not hurt the amazing creature standing before me now. Nor can I resist her.

"It is you who should be afraid. My powers are not controllable, not when faced with someone as special as you Edward." She twists slightly under my cool touch.

I wait patiently for her fear to take over, for her to retreat from my presence. When she refuses to budge I finally let my hands move forward to touch her skin. Brushing her face with the tips of my fingers, her warmth, and her blushing cheeks; I feel the blood under her skin, flowing away from my icy touch. Her heart flutters, making a rhythmic song of its own. A song I've never heard, but one I have memorized now.

"Bella, these powers you speak of, how can they harm me?"

"Edward, I know you and it doesn't matter. I have sent more men, though none as special as you, to their doom, an unpleasant fate." She turns away from me and stares longingly toward the full moon. "They desired my forbidden fruits and I sent them to die," she paused.

With the moon as the background I sweep my hands across her shoulders and down her back, taking in every curve of her body. I notice only now how the moon's light makes her skin shine in a way I've never seen before. Thousands of subtle, minuscule triangles are embedded in her skin, like scales of diamonds. I run my finger lightly over the silver shapes. They are both smooth and soft to my touch. I let my hands linger on her hips.

I wish to spin her around and take her fully into my arms. I want to pull her close and kiss every inch of her immaculate shape. But she is still resisting my touch.

"I hurled them into the depths of the sea, causing them to abandon all that they are, to lose themselves to death. I do not wish that fate for you my love."

"Ah, hearing you say 'my love', those words are music to my ears Bella."

She turns abruptly to face me now. The smile has faded from her face and in its place a straight line appears. Her eyes glisten as the tears begin to escape them.

"My Bella, please do not cry." I wipe the first tear to drop from her shimmering cheek and draw it to my mouth- the hint of salt and freesia mix in my mouth like a perfected cocktail.

"I am sad Edward."

"What brings you sadness love?"

"I'm sad you are so eager for what is to come- for what may become of you, oh my dearest Edward. You are so special, you have no idea how so, and being here with me, it is so very dangerous."

"Don't be sad. I'm not afraid Bella."

My thumb rises to her face, wiping the streaming tears from her cheeks. Their softness overwhelms me.

"Edward," she whispers.

Placing my thumb over her lips, I cannot resist any longer. My face lowers slowly to hers, allowing our foreheads to touch. I inhale. She smells so delicious.

My lips replace my thumb on hers. She sweeps my lips with her tongue. I am helpless to her taste. My lips find her jaw and follow it to the base of her neck. She moans out softly with pleasure. I find great satisfaction bringing her such enjoyment.

"One more thing my dearest Edward," she whimpers softly.

"What do you need my Bella?"

She tenderly takes my face in both her petite hands; her fingers lightly rub my temples. She looks lovingly into my eyes. I am lost in their beauty, surrounded by the brown liquid swirling within them, swimming in the opaque sea of her eyes. I cannot look away, nor do I wish to. I am helpless to her gaze.

"Promise me Edward."

"Anything."

"When I sing to you, you cannot look at me. Do you understand?"

"If I am unable to resist?"

"Then it will be over, and all that you know will be gone."

"Perhaps that is what I want if it means staying with you."

"No! No, that cannot be your wish. Do you hear me?" Her eyes widen. "If you cannot make this promise to me, then I will have no choice but to leave you. Here. Now."

"As you wish then," I assure her quickly. I must obey for fear of losing her. I will not survive if she is taken from me now, taken before I am allowed to fully taste her, to be inside her. I would rather death.

I find her neck once more and plant tiny kisses all along her nape. She has stopped resisting, finally giving in to my desperate need to touch her, to caress here skin and kiss her incessantly.

My tongue traces her neckline down to her ample chest, between her breasts, stopping to kiss her nipples. I trace each one delicately with my tongue and proceed to her navel. I pause at this spot, circling, feeling her back arch, my hands pulling her closer. She runs her fingers through my hair.

Resting on her hips, my hands slowly move to the top of her thighs. I marvel at the smooth skin beneath their touch.

"Edward, please don't stop," she whimpers, her hands agree as they pull me tighter against her heated body.

My hands gently massage her thighs. She parts her legs slightly, she's dripping with excitement. My hands move to the tops of her legs, my thumbs greeted by her moistness.

"Bella," I whisper softly as my thumb circles the moisture and I gently push it into her.

Her responding moan entices me to push it further. She leans back and braces herself, the boulder her support. She spreads her legs wider, the invitation I'd been awaiting.

I find the crease of her leg with my tongue and follow it to her clit, circling it several times before I take it between my lips and suck, light at first then harder. Her back arches again and she leans her head back further.

The air fills with her beautiful voice and I try desperately not to look up at her. All of my strength is required to keep from lifting my head and letting our eyes meet once more. She does not allow it, holding me in this position until she finally succumbs to the pleasure.

I am pleased at her satisfaction, wishing only to make her happy.

When her song is over she tugs lightly on my hair. I do not mind. She pulls harder until I respond by bringing my mouth back to hers. It's what she wants. I am under her spell and can only give what she desires.

She wraps her legs around my waist. I can't help but imagine being inside her now.

"Go to the water," she whispers into my ear before she licks the lobe and traces my jaw with her tongue. I do as she requests, treading lightly in the sand, until I reach the water's edge.

"Here," she says softly as she glances down at the waves crashing gently at my feet.

I carefully place her back on the sand, her legs never releasing their grip around me.

Her nod to me indicates her consent and I waste no time slipping between her legs, pushing myself into her as another wave crashes against our bodies.

"Close your eyes Edward."

I hesitate, unwilling to look away from her.

"Now," she screams, her eyes widen with fear.

I obey and squeeze them tight, waiting for the song to begin. My wait is not long.

At first it is a quiet humming. I feel her chest vibrate with each melody. The words soon follow...

_"...Did I dream, you dreamed about me? Broken lovelorn on your rocks..."**_

Her words reach my ears but I dare not open my eyes to see her gaze. How I wish I could. I imagine the sparkle in her eyes and the way the brown has undoubtedly captured the moon's glow. I want to drown in her chestnut gaze.

I pull back just a bit and wait for another wave before I push into her once more. I find a rhythm with the sea, a wave crashing with every other thrust. She finds pleasure in my timing.

Our hips meet and her tune continues. Her song grows louder with each thrust, with each wave. When she reaches climax her song turns to shrill screams so ear splitting that my eyes fly open in fear that she is hurt.

Within seconds I push the final time before I hit my ecstasy.

"Edward, what have you done? Your eyes, you promised."

"I'm sorry Bella," I stammer over my words, "I was concerned when you screamed..." Our eyes meet; hers are pure black now, they are swirling, and extremely compelling. I am drawn into them and the longer I stare the harder it is to even consider looking away. "I...I needed..." but I am unable to complete the sentence, the thought gone from my mind. I am hers- completely.

"Oh my beloved Edward. I am so sorry for what is to come. I hope I can control myself." Her lips touch mine sweetly and I watch as she moves closer to my eyes. She lightly kisses the lids of my eyes; they shut in response. Her luscious lips are the last things I see.

.

.

.

.  
In the morning I awake on the hull of my faithful boat. Bella is nowhere in sight. All that remains to prove she existed, that she was not some dream in this sailors' mind, was the note,

"Until We Meet Again-  
Sail Safe My Love - B"

She is a Siren- my Siren- my Bella- and I am under her spell.


End file.
